With Every Inch of My Heart, With Every Inch of My Soul
by mooreofrachael
Summary: There is no one else Severus would rather have by his side as he embarks on his second chance at life.


_**With Every Inch of My Heart, With Every Inch of My Soul, I love you...**_

She was a vision in white walking towards him. Her lips were pressed into a permanent, beaming smile, as she held tightly onto her father's arm. He almost dared to look at the man giving his daughter away, but he was far too enraptured by the unbelievable beauty of Hermione Jean Granger. She was to be his wife, and it was simply the most miraculous thing he could think of. Hermione would argue that his still being alive would be the more inconceivable notion, but he begged to differ. With her brilliance, resourcefulness, and bravery, there was nothing that could keep her from him and he knew that. From the beginning of the war, he knew that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, would find a way to make it to this moment, with Severus Snape standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. She was stubborn, too, and that helped some, but it was her stubbornness that made everything better.

Her hands were covered by a cascade of pink roses, baby's breath, and burgundy carnations. Her hair pulled off her face, a few curls hanging loose on her back, with a collection of similar flowers to her bouquet tucked in at the top of her elegant veil. Her dress was strapless and fit her form perfectly while remaining modest in a way that made his heart flutter as she smiled brightly at him. The skirt of the dress was covered in a delicate floral lace and swung like a bell as she moved towards her groom to enchanting music.

She was the most beautiful witch he had ever laid his eyes on, and she was going to marry him.

Time seemed to drag on before she finally reached his side, but he didn't mind as it gave him more time to appreaciate her every feature. Her father handed Severus her hands and he thanked him quietly, before looking down into the glimmering eyes staring up at him in adoration. He hoped, that she could see the undying love in his own gaze as he examined her delicate features. The world seemed to blur around them, only interrupted by the voice of the officiant.

Hermione's focus shifted to the man speaking behind them, but Severus couldn't remove his eyes away from the witch in front of him, noticing a tear developing in her eye. It made him conscious of the tears that were forming in his own, and he sniffed before facing the officiant as well.

Their vows seemed to flow out of them as if they were the only two in the room, that they were the only words that could ever be uttered at that very moment.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you have been my mentor, my protector, my best friend, and my entire heart as long as we've been together. Your unwavering faith in me and your consistent encouragement has warmed my heart and soul every moment we have spent together these past few years. As we go forward from today, finally bound in every conceivable way, I know that we will make it for the rest of our lives. I almost lost you once, Severus Snape, I am never letting that happen again. You are the love of my life, and you will remain that way for all the years to come. I love you." As she spoke, her voice broke as she held herself together. He was impressed, as he always was, at how well she recovered from emotional moments and kept strong.

"Hermione Jean Granger, it is hard for me to speak from the heart, but with you, it is even harder to find the words to describe exactly how much you mean to me. You are the most brilliant witch I have ever known, you are an insufferable know-it-all, and you never ever give up on anyone. You are eternally loyal, exceptionally passionate, and the witch I will spend the rest of my life supporting it. We are partners, now and for the rest of our lives, and the trust I have for you is unyielding. I stand before you today promising you my heart, my life, and my love for the rest of our lives. I love you."

The one tear that had been building in her eye through their speeches scattered down her cheek as he spoke and her lip quivered as she attempted to remain composed. He was glad he allowed her to speak first, as she would likely find it hard to form words now, and he was genuinely surprised he made it through his own vows without his throat catching. Hermione passed off her bouquet to Ginny Weasley before they held hands once more. They spoke the conventional muggle vows as they held each other's gaze and exchanged rings, sliding her band on her left finger then replacing her engagement ring on top of it. She gently pressed his band on his left finger, as she stared up into his eyes with adoration.

It was perfect, right at that moment, everything was perfect. She was perfect, their love was perfect. They were safe, in love, and together. They bound their souls through a charm cast by the officiant, which would be sealed later that night, and just before he could no longer hold back from kissing his bride another second the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride," were announced.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, delicate kiss and squeezed her hands. They broke apart and turned to face the crowd which applauded happily. He saw Minerva, Poppy, and Filius beaming at him. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco sat near the front, the closest thing to family he had before Hermione. Potter, Longbottom, the Weasley's, and Lovegood's sat closer to Hermione, with her mother and father at the very front. He nodded to them, smiling widely as though he could not control the joy that he was experiencing at that very moment.

Hermione Jean Granger was his wife and he was the luckiest man on earth. He turned to her, Hermione now gripping her bouquet once again, and he led them out of the chapel, clutching her tight as if she could be taken from him at any second. Once outside, he turned to her and kissed her once more.

"I love you, Hermione, with every inch of my heart I love you," he whispered against her lips. He felt her mouth morph into a grin against the pressure and she kissed him deeply.

"I love you, Severus, with every inch of soul I love you too."


End file.
